Fury
Introduction The Fury is a heavy robot with 3 heavy hardpoints. Strategy The Fury excels at long range combat. With three fully upgraded sniper weapons, it can easily cripple smaller robots and deal massive damage to other heavies in a single salvo. Players facing a Fury should take advantage of cover and close in on the Fury within a safe distance as fast as possible. The Fury, despite its high health and immense firepower, shares the same weaknesses as the Natasha, both having slow speed and a large frame. This means that weapons with a bullet spread can hit it with more shots, which results in its close-range capabilities being limited. Its speed is almost equal to the Natasha. Fast, agile robots can circle the Fury and can continuously unload volley after volley of damage making it hard for the Fury to target or damage them, however, unsuspecting light robots can get dealt massive damage when they are not aware. When piloting a Fury, it is critical to keep smaller and faster robots at bay. Additionally, when selecting a target, assault robots such as the Rhino should be given priority, as they pose the greatest threat to the team and can potentially destroy the Fury with their powerful close-range weapons if they get close enough. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Fury: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Note: The Avenger is in the 'mid-range' category due to it dealing significant damage at 500m range, despite it being most effective (i.e. dealing more damage) at close-range, due to bullet spread. Therefore, the Avenger is suitable both as a close and mid-ranged weapon. Overview The use of 3 Fluxes provides the Fury with unrivaled long-range firepower. In addition to dealing extremely high burst damage, it also bypasses energy shields, which are commonly used in the higher leagues on robots such as the Haechi. Using 3 Tempests provides long-range suppressive and support fire for teammates, dealing significant damage as well as sustained fire. This setup is also an effective shield-breaker, as the Tempest (and other kinetic weapons) deal double damage to physical shields. This build is a great counter to shielded robots such as the Bulgasari and Lancelot. To an extent, it can also be used to drain energy shields. The Fury also excels as a mid-ranger. A Fury equipped with 3 Zeuses is a huge threat to robots with (built-in) energy shields that are caught out in the open. The Zeus Fury deals devastating damage in a short amount of time, whilst remaining accurate and can bypass energy shields. It is one of the largest threats to robots with built-in energy shields, such as the Haechi, as most of them have substantially lower health than their counterparts of the same class. A Fury with three Tridents is also an excellent combination of weapons. With the recent revival of the Trident as a suitable weapon for midrange combat, priority of focusing on opponents with physical shields can be handled by just one of these powerhouses, launching volley after volley of high-velocity rockets that can put small and fast robots like Pursuer and Gareth out of commission in just a short amount of time, while also being able to deal incredible damage to larger robots such as Lancelot and Bulgasari Finally, 3 Dragoons deals incredibly high damage over a sustained period of time. While the Zeus is best suited to counter fast-moving robots moving between cover, the Dragoon offers suppressive and supportive fire (like the Tempest), with a capacity for several energy bursts and a fire while reloading system, enhancing its operational flexibility. Due to its high damage output, it is also capable of destroying physical shields as well as bypassing energy shields. Not Recommended *Due to its very large size and very slow speed, the players are advised not to use the Fury as a brawler, despite its high firepower. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase FuryNaval.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Naval FuryPanda.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Panda FuryLava.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Lava Poll Trivia *Despite having what seems like rocket boosters on the back, the Fury cannot jump or rush. This was probably added to emphasize the raw power of this robot and the energy it takes to stand. *The Fury is the only Premium Robot released before update 1.8.0 to not be at its max speed at purchase. At that time it could've been upgraded from 27 km/h at level 6 to 30 km/h at level 9. *Despite previous claims of being the tallest bot, it has been disproved in Pixonic's height comparison chart, with the Rhino being the tallest - without weapons mounted - (excluding the RoboDuck). But due to the nature of the picture being for April Fools' Day, its authenticity has been disputed *It is one of the two Gold/Component Bots to have no abilities aside from superior firepower, the other being the Gepard *There is a movie named Fury, where a tank and its platoon drives deep into enemy territory The developers probably choose the name to show the immense fire power it has *When 3D viewing any robot, a Fury (with no equipment) may walk back and forth in front of the hangar door (the direction the robot being viewed at is facing), a Leo can also be seen doing the same thing *The Avenger Fury currently has the highest possible DPS and DPM. When equipped with 3 avengers, able to deal about 95k DPS if all bullets hit the enemy at mk2 level 12 (not counting boosters or modules) *Click here for a 3D image of this robot